Little Lion Love
by MizzTrance
Summary: LoLu and some GraLu Pairing. Loke has never been so sure of himself. He is adamant about training hard to become the man that Lucy needs. Loke will even fight Gray to have her. He is determined to leave behind his adorable lion form and become a deliciously muscular Celestial being that is ready to turn her into a full-fledged Summoner...AND a woman. (M/F,Chapter,mature content).
1. Chapter 1- Leo's Determination

Chapter 1:

Deep in the heart of Magnolia, stands a grand structure exuding strength, life and loyalty. Upon such a grand structure was etched the symbol of Fairy Tail indicating this magnificent building housed the one and only guild that was infamous for infrastructure destruction. Of course, anyone and everyone knew Fairy Tail resided within Magnolia. It was impossible to ignore the screams of their members. Especially, when two of the most notorious brawlers shouted out profanities such as, "You pink haired flaming bastard!" Or "Stop stripping, you perverted popsicle prick!"

This was obviously the norm for Fairy Tail. The members always seemed to be the highlight of Magnolia…even Fiore for that matter. So when a new member joined, the city would always know. Most inhabitants of Magnolia would secretly facepalm at the thought of new members joining…..and Lucy was no exception.

Lucy was a loud and boisterous kind of girl that made friends easily but never seemed to have a problem humorously lecturing her new found team members: Natsu, Gray, Erza and Happy. She was the type that brought even more life to Fairy Tail and a little more smarts as well. Fairy Tail seriously needed a little more brains to ground them during missions and keep them from destroying too much property.

Lucy would become well known like most members of Fairy Tail. Even her sidekick Leo was well known. The little lion loyally sat beside her belting out a loud, "Ki!" as they hung around Fairy Tail. Lucy was one of very few who was a mage that had access to celestial power. She was a Celestial Spirit Summoner and Leo was one of her favorite summons. Leo was one of 2 types of key summons. He was a silver key summon. Silver key summons typically required little magic and were more like loyal companions with one special skill to offer their master. The other type of summon was a Gold key summon. These spirits offered a vast skill set depending on their specific constellation but required plenty of magic from the Summoner.

Lucy was never without her keys and she was NEVER without her Leo. Even when she was safe within her apartment, Leo would always be seated beside her foot while she sat at her oak wood desk writing a secret romance novel with her and the bare chested cool guy of Fairy Tail.

Leo, within Earthland, was an adorable gold-manned lion that looked like the perfect child's toy. His features were gentle and almost cat-like. Though, there were a few odd attributes that defined him more as a Celestial being instead of a toy. This little lion companion would wear a small pair of spectacles; as well as, a nicely knotted black tie about his neck. He not only wore human-like accessories but jewelry as well. Upon his front ankles were two golden bands while he adorned a ring on the tip of his long tail that was embellished with a beautiful sapphire.

When it came to the Celestial Spirit World, Leo stood as a well-dressed gentleman that could sway any woman's romantic heart. He still retained the brilliant golden mane and accessories he wore as a lion but now he could speak like a human in his true flesh form. Due to Lucy's lack of magical experience, Leo was unable to take his black suited gentlemanly form before her. It felt like a curse, but he knew one day he would stand before his Master in his ultimate form. He wanted nothing more to be more human-like and have Lucy speak his human name, Loke. For now, he would have to accept the amount of alone time he received with his Lucy as a furry pet companion.

Leo had odd habits when it was just Lucy and him. Some of his habits consisted of him rubbing against her ankle while licking at her calf. It was his only way of distracting her from that dreaded novel she constantly wrote in. He adored his master, Lucy. She should be focusing on his cuteness, he thought.

"Oh Leo, what is a girl to do when you act so cute." A delicate and maidenly giggle escaped her soft pink lips as she reached down to stroke his soft but thick mane. This side of her wasn't seen often by others. Normally, she was loud and awkward when it came to being amongst her friends of Fairy Tail. But this was the true Lucy Heartfilia, who grew up in a world of etiquette and elegancy. Leo rather loved this side of her. If only he could show her the true spirit of the lion; then, she would fall head over heels for him and him alone.

Alas, Leo was only a little lion companion that Lucy sought comfort in. His ability to drive away loneliness was by bathing her in his attention and soft licks while her team members had the ability to comfort her with an embrace and encouraging words. Leo couldn't even comfort her with sweet words of admiration and love. He was stuck as the cute sidekick pet never knowing how to show the Master he loved that he was a true man who could take care of her.

Instead, she confided and cuddled with that damn ice cone boy. Each day they were getting closer and closer to one another. Not even the flame brain or crazed and obsessed water lady could distract their wandering eyes from one another. Why was it she had eyes for this butt naked, immature boy who looked unfit to be Lucy's man?

In the Celestial spirit realm, Leo was a stud. The other spirits had a hard time keeping their hands off of him like Aquarius and Aries. Or so he'd like to think…..Then again, Aquarius was now dating Scorpio and hardly batted an eyelash his way while Aries was far too self-conscious and awkward to do anything about her desires. Leo needed to become a true golden celestial spirit if he wanted Lucy to notice him. He would become her knight in shining golden armor that that ice boy couldn't compare too.

While Leo was lost in thought about how to win his master's affections, Lucy was busily wrapped up in the arms of Gray Fullbuster enjoying a rousing conversation about how bizarre her spirit, Virgo was with her habits.

"Princess, would it please you better if I wore your old 'cat goddess' outfit or suffer punishment from your displeasure in my outfit choices?"

"Oh god, No! Virgo!" Lucy squealed in embarrassment. "Don't bring that up again!"

"Yes, princess. I shall punish myself later for your embarrassment."

"What's this about a cat goddess outfit, eh, Lucy?" Gray inquired with great curiosity, as well as, arousal.

Leo remembered that day like it was yesterday. It took every ounce of restraint in his tiny little lion body not to ravenously hump her leg since that was all he could reach. She was voluptuous and nearly popping out from the form fitting leather outfit. Just the thought was making him drool just like Gray. Damn his lack of control.

Leo did not want Gray to even think of his dearest Lucy in a perverse way. He had to prevent such an imagination from running rampant like his own. Puffing up his chest, he would belt out another loud, "Ki!" to distract Lucy from responding to Gray in that seductive voice of hers. Now was his time to smother her in his affection, since he was feeling rather needy at the moment.

"Oh Leo. Are you hungry or is it time for another mission?" Obviously, Leo's distraction had been successful. His adorable features always managed to catch the attention of everyone around him. Even that meddlesome Gray FatButter, or whatever his name was. He didn't even care that he was acting selfish…and a lot like Scooby Doo villains. Lucy was HIS master, HIS woman, HIS future lifemate.

Chapter 2:


	2. Chapter 2- Leo vs Gray

Chapter 2:

Today was one of those days that just felt different. Magnolia was snowed in and while Leo was trapped inside; Lucy would be out an about enjoying the chilly winter weather. Leo was feeling extra lonely today without his Master.

Why would Lucy ever leave him behind?

It was definitely unusual for her to leave him behind. It was also unbearable for him. All he could do was sit beside the cool window and be on the lookout for her. His longing eyes would drift about in search of his Master.

The last Leo could remember was seeing Lucy trot off in a rather joyous mood. Her creamy flesh had been attired in her typical white and blue Fairy Tail uniform that was suited for the winter time. Somehow, today, the glow about Lucy had made her look even more feminine and beautiful. Leo couldn't help but daydream about all the times he had caught Lucy undressing. Just the thought of her plump curves fitting in such tight clothes made him instantly aroused. He wanted nothing more than to use his rough wet tongue to lap at her soft flesh and make her squeal in response. The fact she had not been present for such lewd desires reminded him to snap back to reality and pay attention to who was coming and going. Too get back into the zone; he would lean firmly up against the cool glass. The perspiration from the window would awaken him out of his daze. It had been so cold outside; yet, far too warm inside for Leo.

Having been in a recent daze, Leo had failed to notice all the giggling and pitter-patter of footsteps on the hardwood floor. Only when the door slammed open did Leo shoot his emerald gaze towards the entrance of the apartment. With one leap, he launched himself towards the entrance to close the distance between him and his Master.

Before he could reach her, he would halt to screeching stop. What caught his gaze was the dark-haired cool kid of Fairy Tail. The dreaded Gray Fatbutter! Why did it have to be this guy who invaded Lucy's home!? But in the midst of his silent rage against the Ice-maker, Gray had been busily closing the distance between Lucy and himself.

Gray's fingertips had found the landscape of Lucy's silky soft flesh that was partially exposed to his gaze. Leo knew that gaze all too well that Gray had for Lucy. It was absolute lust….a primal hunger that he himself felt when he saw Lucy wrapped in the sweet scent of arousal. Gray was in a state of absolute need and Lucy was his ultimate victim. Leo was being forced to watch this animal attack his vulnerable Master who had gone her whole life without the touch of a man….until now. A rage built inside him that made him want to burst at the seams.

"Ki! Ki!...k….KI!" Leo was trying so hard to belt out his loudest "Ki" that would catch Lucy's attention but to no avail. He stuttered as he attempted to form his feline lips into an "L" shape. Maybe if he said his Celestial name, it would catch her attention. He had to hope that he could pull this off and it would startle her to hear something new from the lips of her loyal companion.

"…..L…..L…Kiiiiiiiii." Damned him for being in such an accursed form.

As he sat at the entrance whimpering, Gray and Lucy were now stumbling across the apartment towards the bedroom. At this point, Lucy's shirt had flown across the room and landed smack dab on the couch. She was a little less graceful with her skirt and it had flown in Leo's direction. This caught him off guard as it landed on top of his head blinding him. He was now thrown off balance by the skirt which had left him flustered. The sweet scent of his Master's feminine musk was invading his senses and leaving him groaning in need.

Lucy was now stumbling towards the bed in a state of utter lust. Of course, The Ice-maker needed no excuse to strip what little clothing he had off. He always seemed butt-naked and flashing his goods to the world. But this time, he had great purpose to be absolutely stark naked. Lucy was his prime objective and just the bounce of her full breasts was speeding up the need to get her into bed.

He had to feel her surrounding him…burning him up with such passion that he could cool off with his own desires.

Finally, Leo was able to shake off the sweet scent of his Master's arousal and leave behind the skirt that once had her warmth on it. His gaze darted about in search of the pair before they fixated on the opening to Lucy's bedroom. There he could hear the sounds of giggling, moaning and grunting all intertwined with the creek of the bed frame.

Oh, please say I am not too late! Leo thought to himself.

He bounded towards the bedroom and slid across the hardwood floor until he hit the bed post. As he stood at the foot of the bed, he would look up and see 2 pairs of feet intertwined and tumbling about. In the attempt to get their attention, he would butt his head against the bedpost again. This only shook the bed adding more excitement and giggles to their already "arousing" good time.

Shit, shit shit! What to do…what to do!? He thought.

There's got to be something I can do. If only I could be in my true Celestial form!

He was determined that this was his moment to shine….literally. He was going to give them a good wake up call. So, with determination in his prideful heart, he would claw his way up the bed sheets to the pair. From what Leo could see, Gray was on top of Lucy. Gray had been so fixated on Lucy's beautiful features that he was staring into her eyes while he fondled the soft flesh of her breasts. Leo would take this moment to climb on top of the icicle bastard and light up the place.

This fuckin' snowman prick was going to be blinded for laying eyes on HIS Lucy.

He concentrated all his power into one burst of light. It was the only ability he had in this form but with all of his heart that he put into this one move…something unique would happen. One burst of blinding light would shine throughout the room leaving both Lucy and Gray squealing in reaction from the light. As the light slowly subsided, a strange affect would occur that only Lucy caught sight of. As she slowly opened one eye to see what happened, Lucy caught sight of a rather powerful looking male. It looked nothing like Gray because the first thing her she saw was the brilliant orange hair that was shaped like the rays of the sun. This foreign male peered down into her eyes with an emerald gaze. Upon his regal features was a small pair of small spectacles that added to his gentlemanly appearance. Boy, did this male figure exude confidence, power and a whole lot of sex appeal.

As soon as the light completely faded, the appearance of the male figure had disappeared leaving behind the cute features of Lucy's little lion companion. Leo had plopped himself comfortably on Gray's back kneading him like a cute little kitten. This action was done with purpose to make the ice-maker squeal in pain. Leo's claws were digging into Gray's flesh.

"The FU….OOOOOOOOWWWW! AHH!" Gray had been so busy rubbing at his sensitive eyes that the shock from Leo's claws digging into him had caused him to belt out a string of curses.

"The FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM, LEO!?" Now, Gray was fumbling his way off of Lucy which in turn, made Leo slide to a graceful landing on the floor.

"You have the worst fucking timing ever you four-eyed pussy! You need to go fucking disappear back to imaginary land before I freeze you to death!"

"Gray!?" Now, it was Lucy's turn to be angry. Sure, Leo had interrupted a moment that she had long been waiting for but for Gray to threaten one of her dearest friends had seriously shaken her to the core.

"You get the hell out of my apartment right now, Gray! Don't ever come back! I am not going to be your piece of ass anymore!" Lucy at this point was screaming at the top of her lungs in such rage that once she was finished, she would begin to pant in exhaustion.

It didn't take Gray long to gather his boxers and pants before heading out the door. He did all this without another word. He knew he wasn't wanted and he knew he had lost his chance to bang the most enticing virgin in all of Fairy Tail.

Leo was fully content on the outcome of his plan. It had worked more successfully than even he realized it would. He even took the time to "walk Gray out" as he trotted behind him. His chest had puffed out showing the glory of a lion's fur and the pride he had for protecting his Master. Though it seemed Leo had failed to realize how badly his actions had affected Lucy.

Lucy had found her way towards her oak wood desk and plopped down into the chair. Her head and arms were outstretched on the desk so the cool sensation of its surface would cool off her heated flesh. It hadn't taken her long before she started sobbing. Her tears fell heavily upon her papers. They were the papers that made up her deliciously erotic novel she had worked so hard on that featured her and Gray. Now, all she wanted to do was shred them to pieces.

How could she be such a fool for letting that blockhead in to have a piece of her? Only Leo was in his right mind to save her from her own primal needs. He had chased away the demons inside of her and brought her back to reality.

But was it truly reality when she saw that strange orange-haired male above her?

Or maybe it was her desires getting the best of her and making her imagination run wild.

But at this point, she ceased to care anymore. She could hardly think straight when she was sobbing so damn hard. Now, all she wanted was someone to hold her and chase away her loneliness. Luckily for her, Leo had finally snapped out of his prideful senses and scurried over towards her. He would be right within Lucy's reach to pick up and hold onto. It was the only way Lucy would be able to calm down.

Leo was her companion but he wanted to be more than that….. He wanted to be her mate. HER Loke. Not this silly little lion named Leo. The only way he could be her man and repair all the wounds in her heart was to become a Man. A true man that could hold his true form. He was going to train himself so hard that he would open his own Celestial gate to show his Master the form that women died to gaze upon. Lucy deserved someone loyal, strong and loving. She deserved someone like HIM. He vowed that from this moment on his days in the Celestial realm would be the most strenuous and he wouldn't come back until he could hold HIS Lucy.

As much as it pained him to leave her alone in this time of need; he would force close his gate and not return for a week until his training was done. Lucy was on her own now and NO ONE was going to mend the broken heart she had until her loyal Leo was back at her side.


	3. Chapter 3- I'm Coming Home

Chapter 3

Lucy had spent days trying to open Leo's gate and it had become somewhat of a ritual for her. Each day she would pull out the cold silvery key that adorned Leo's emblem and attempt to summon him by her side. Each time that she tried resulted in failure. It was growing harder for her to understand as to why Leo wasn't coming to her aide to chase away the loneliness. What had she done to drive away her dearest celestial spirit? He was all she had but even he had left her behind….Just like Gray.

That Ice prick was such a fraud, she could only assume that he was the reason for Leo's departure. His cool looks and icy breath had drawn her into a trap. Or maybe it was she who trapped herself into an imaginary paradise with that playboy. She had Leo to thank for saving her from the throws of passion when she had been so caught up in the moment. All she wanted was Leo back in her life to help her forget that horrendous nightmare.

"Open …gate of the lion! LEO!" With a graceful swing of the key, a light would erupt from the tip of the key but sadly, no one appeared. Lucy was only greeted with a puff of smoke and the emptiness that overwhelmed her from the result. It was just another attempt resulting in failure.

"Why…Leo? Why do you leave me here alone…?" She whispered under her breath with a pained expression which touched her pale features.

As the day went on, Lucy had attempted to summon Leo a few more times. 'A few more' meaning over 15 times. It was the only thing she could do to distract herself. She couldn't write in her novel, she couldn't visit her Fairy Tail friends and she couldn't do any missions. All because of HIM. Gray was the sole reason she was spiraling down into a world full of pain and loneliness.

Anger and sadness had festered deep in her heart causing her to slam her fist against the desk that she was seated at. Tears spilled from her lifeless chocolaty irises as she whispered, "Save me..please….I can't bare this pain anymore."

Within the Celestial world, 2 days had passed since Leo had left Lucy's side. In Earthland, 2 days equated to 6 months. It was 6 months of unbearable loneliness his dearest Master, Lucy, was suffering through. It was painful for Leo to think about how lonely she was. It had only been 2 days for him but it seemed just as painful, if not worse due to his love for her.

Leo, NO! Loke, could feel the tug upon his gate. Each time Lucy attempted to summon him, it would take every ounce of his strength to resist the call to be by her side.

"Just a little longer, Lucy, and I will be all yours." He knew he wasn't ready yet. He had vowed to himself that he would show Lucy a man; not a cuddle buddy lion.

Loke had been so distracted by his thoughts of Lucy that Scorpio would come rushing in with a fluid upper cut to his jaw. The impact had sent Loke flying across the field and into a dirt ditch. Scorpio and Loke had been in the middle of an intense battle when Loke wrapped himself up in his own thoughts. His lack of focus had resulted in a painful blow which would leave a mark for later.

"Aw, Mister prissy pants pussycat can't handle the sting of a Scorpion?" Scorpio had belted out an obnoxious chuckle that echoed in Loke's direction.

"You need to focus a little harder, old friend, or you won't be getting anywhere near Earthland on your own."

"Yeah, I get it. Don't rub it in my face, insect boy." Leo grunted in frustration as he dusted off his suit and pushed himself up on two legs.

"The fuck….you just call m…"

Scorpio's words were cut short as Loke lunged forward to land a mimicking blow to Scorpio's jaw. The same blow which had humiliated Loke. The upper cut had an intense passion behind it which was followed by a brilliant light. Scorpio was sent flying into the air before crashing down to the soft Celestial earth with a THUD! This was the Reguluus. The brilliant light a Lion possessed with pride. Loke had put his energy and feelings into the blow which caused Scorpio to be knocked unconscious as he landed on the soft green grass in front of Loke.

"Shit…."Loke murmured under his breath. "Didn't mean for it to get like tha…."

This time Lokes' words were cut short as a wave of water slammed into his back sending him flying across the field once again. The power of the water was immeasurable to the power of his Reguluus. Emotions, passion and vengeance had created the intensity behind the wave. It could only be one Spirit responsible for such a back breaking power.

"If you lay a hand on my Scorpio again; then, you will find yourself 6 feet under my waves, Pussy!"

Aquarius was a deadly force to be reckoned with when it came to Scorpio. She had plenty of passion and power. It was a surprise to Loke that she didn't open her own gate, but it was probably because she didn't want too. She tended to be arrogant and self-centered.

While Aquarius was busily tending to Scorpio, Loke would gather his composure and squeeze out the water from his tie. It was going to take him some time to keep up with the Golden Spirits of the Celestial World. He only hoped Lucy could hold on a little longer.

Lucy was beginning to lose track of the days. Months were passing by without a sign of her dearest Leo appearing. It had been a gloomy day within Magnolia which seemed to match the doom and gloom Lucy had felt. It was as if Lucy was becoming like Juvia with her strange behaviors. Every time it rained, her tears would begin to descend. Lucy refused to move from her bed. All she could do was weep into her pillow allowing the sorrow to consume her.

Lucy had been so wrapped up in her sorrow that she had left the window open to her apartment. The incoming wind would guide the droplets within her room to dampen her cheeks and covers. The rain didn't seem to faze Lucy. She just lied silently in bed staring up at her plain white ceiling lost in thought.

As the rain trickled down Lucys' cheeks, a soft whisper could be heard. It familiar sound seemed to grasp Lucy's attention immediately. Even her heart would respond by skipping a beat.

"Ki…"

Could it be, Lucy thought. That was Leo's voice in the midst of the pouring rain. Abruptly, Lucy sat up in her bed and gazed out the window. The blood quickly rushed out of her head leaving her light headed and dizzy. Even in her dazed state, she searched for the little orange ball of fluff. Nothing was there but the soothing voice echoed once again.

"Kiiii….."

Lucy scrambled out from the tangled mess of her blankets to get to her feet. That voice was bringing her warmth and hope which encouraged her to get out of her lonesome bed. Subconsciously, she stumbled down the stairs of her apartment towards the entrance. Lucy had been attired in only her pajamas as she bursted through the grand wooden doors of the apartment. A surge of wind would rush in nearly knocking her off her feet as she searched for the source of the voice. It had to be her Leo even though logic told her he couldn't be there since she hadn't summoned him.

Another whisper danced across the air but this time, it was not the familiar sound of Leo's, "Ki!" It was far different and it had startled Lucy's mental stability.

"My dearest Master, I know you miss the sound of my voice. "

A soft caress grazed Lucy's pale cheek but visibly there was still nothing there. All she could hear was the alluring tone of a male. Then, it dawned on her, the rain was no longer crashing down upon her head. It was as if there was an invisible shield protecting her from the icy cool touch of the droplets. Was it all a dream? No! Lucy was still trembling from the cool breeze which reminded her that everything was real. This was reality and not her imagination. The rain continued to pour down, but it did not touch her. It seemed to avoid her leaving a dry path around where she stood. Once again, that deep alluring voice would break the silence of Lucy's thoughts. It was warm just like the caress upon her cheek was as he spoke.

"Lucy, I just want you to know I am coming home." A soft hum would echo in her ears as the man spoke. Soon, the voice grew louder and Lucy could even feel the warm breath caress the nape of her neck.

"I'm coming home, I'm coming home…tell the world that I'm coming home.

Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday.

And though my kingdom awaits, and they've forgiven my mistakes.

I'm coming home. I'm coming home. Tell the world I'm coming home."*

Loke would whisper in her ear gently, "I'll be in your arms again soon, Lucy. I am your Leo and I'm coming home." Loke had managed enough strength to reveal his Celestial form even if it was translucent. It was as if he was physically there with her to drive away the sorrow.

The first thing she would see was his brilliant orange mane. It was the same mane of hair she had seen the day Gray had come over. That day, Lucy tried hard to believe that what she saw was just a figment of her imagination but she could never fully convince herself that what she saw was just a ludicrous image her mind conjured up.

Now, it was hard to convince herself that this wasn't Leo. HER Leo.

"The next you see me…I will no longer be your Leo. I will be the man you have longed for, for so many years. I am Loke. Your Guardian, your loyal companion and your loving lifemate."

Before departing, Loke would wrap his arms firmly around Lucy's curvy figure. She was soaked to the bone which made him feel guilty for dragging her outside in the rain but hell, it was hard for him not to see her and embrace her.

Loke would finally disappear leaving Lucy to stand within the rain once again. She would stand there silently in the rain as she let the words and sensations sink in. It was the cold chill of the rain dampening her clothes that snapped her back to reality. It was all like a fairy tale that she was trapped in and had left her feeling so warm inside and out. Only a man could make her feel that way and apparently, Leo….No! Loke, was that man.

Lucy would finally make her way back inside the apartment after a moment of daydreaming. The landlady would give her an odd expression as she slowly passed by. Lucy's outfit was drenched which caused the very thin material of her pajamas to become translucent. The landlady was about to speak up, but she noticed Lucy was far too lost within her own thoughts to care. Her head had hung low and her feet drug along the hard wooden floor as she headed back towards her room. Loke was consuming her thoughts leaving her confused, hot and needy for another embrace from him. She was unsure if she could make sense of what all happened, but his words had given her hope again.

Once Lucy reached her room, she would strip off her damp clothes and stand in the center of her living room completely naked. Why was she feeling so warm on the inside when her body was trembling visibly from the cold? She had to shake herself of the crazy delusions she was had. At least, she thought they might be delusion. She decided she would just take a nice hot shower with the radio blasting to drown out the images she was having of the man. Before hopping in the shower, she would turn the dial of her radio to blast the music so she could hear it from the bathroom while she showered.

The hot jets would spray against Lucy's face bringing her back to reality as she listened to the radio. Lucy began to run her fingertips along her smooth, pale flesh hoping it would wash away the searing feeling the man's touch left behind.

The radio announcer's voice would echo ,"Today, we have a special dedication to the golden haired beauty of Magnolia. This next song is called, 'I'm coming home' by Diddy Dirty Money ft. Skylar Grey. Hope this song brightens your gloomy days, Miss."

At that moment, Lucy's mouth fell wide open. Something every person has learned in life was to never "drop the soap". Well, today was one of those days Lucy had dropped the soap. Her mouth and eyes were wide in shock as she listened to the song echo throughout her entire apartment. It couldn't be a coincidence. They were the same lyrics Loke had hummed to her as if he had physically been present. Was her lion really going to come home to her after all these months? She could only pray to the Celestial spirits that she would no longer be alone.


	4. Chapter 4- Tame the Beast

Chapter 4_- The Primal Beast

It had taken Lucy an hour before she even stepped foot out of her shower. She was still in shock after the heart wrenching appearance of this mysterious Loke that resembled Leo.

It had been evident that she took far too long in the shower. Her creamy white skin had begun to prune while the steam had flooded the entire bedroom. It was like she had stepped right out of a fairy tale. The fluffy white mist clung to her gleaming flesh like a second skin while the droplets like morning dew caressed her flesh as they made their journey downward towards the hardwood floor.

Once she stepped outside of the steamy bathroom, Lucy wrapped her favorred white towel around her curvaceous form and threw her hair up into a messy ponytail. She still seemed a bit disheveled even after having showered, but it had at least helped her to think a little more clearly. As she stood dripping wet within the living room, she would let her chocolaty irises linger over towards the desk where her keys resided. They lie there silently before her gaze as if secretly taunting her to try one more time.

She needed verification for herself about that captivating young male. The only way to set things straight was to pick up Little Leo's silvery key and attempt to summon him one last time.

Slowly, she made her way towards the keys and reached out for them. It only took a moment of hesitation before she snatched Leo's key and held it firmly within her pruney fingertips. With one deep breath, she held it out before her and swung the key. Her eyes would close as she performed the ritual.

"Open! Gate of the Lion….Leo!"

She put all of her energy into the summon hoping that this time it would work. For a brief moment, she could see the outline of her little lion companion. It nearly made her falter in the midst of the summon as she gazed at the figure. The figure would fade in and out of reality as it approached her.

"Kiii!" he shouted out.

It was him. He was struggling, but it seemed like he was struggling to resist her summon.

Lucy let her hand fall to her side with the key still in it.

Was Leo tired of being Lucy's companion? Why was he resisting?

Slowly, Leo's form shimmered in the light as he trotted forward. His translucent form would flicker before he finally shouted out.

"Reguluus!"

Light burst forth from his tiny lion body causing Lucy to stumble backwards. The light was blinding. In the midst of such chaos, she had accidentally dropped the towel that she held up around her slick body. There she stood stark naked and wide-eyed as a male figure approached. At one moment, Lucy's heart ceased to beat and then the next moment, her heart sped up rapidly.

Not only was he etched like a Greek God….he was also standing before her stark naked. The sight of him forced a breath to catch in her throat as she stared at every single curve of his muscles.

Suddenly, the tantalizing young man's movements became much more predator-like. He was deadly and sensual in each step he took. His muscles rippling beneath his flesh as he inched closer. It seemed as if the male did not notice he was without clothing, but he certainly noticed she was exposed before his eyes. Those piercing emerald irises that bore into her soul and made her thighs quiver uncontrollably. Those eyes reminded her of her Leo. Was it truly HER Leo?

"My Master…My Lucy…" he purred while still approaching her.

"It's me…your Leo." Once he reached her, he stood mere inches away from her face. His fingertips had caressed her cheek ever so delicately while his gaze wandered over her full-figured form. The slightest touch from him was setting Lucy's flesh on fire. She was melting from the scorching heat of his touch.

It took her a moment to catch her breath before she was able to respond. Even then, she was stuttering. "Leo….why..no… How?"

"Shhhh. Let's save the details for later, My lioness." He had placed his fingertip upon her lips to silence her worries. Right now, it seemed Loke wasn't in the right frame of mind to explain what the hell he had been through to be here with her now.

"I am here now and you know that it is me, Leo. My rings…my hair..my eyes. They all represent me. But now….I stand before you as a man. This is my true form and when I am here with you; I want you to call me Loke."

His last few words faded on a seductive whisper against Lucy's ear. Obviously, the action was causing Lucy to visibly tremble in excitement and redden in the cheeks.

"L….L..oke…" She murmured under her breath. Soon, tears would well up within her eyes.

She knew it was her Leo. The gentleness of his touch and his glorious orange mane were stark reminders of who he was. One thing that did trouble her was how he stood before her as a man.

"I have worked so hard for you, my Lucy. I have earned my rights back as a Celestial Zodiac Spirit." His fingertips would slowly travel from her cheek down over her hand. Deliberately, he would sensually caress her milky flesh so that goose bumps were left in the wake of his touch. As he caressed the Fairy Tail symbol upon the back of her hand, he would notice how she opened her clenched fingertips to reveal the key she still held onto. Instead of seeing a silver key, it had illuminated a bright golden color. This further proved that this man, Loke, was telling the truth.

Leo, no Loke, was now a Golden Celestial Spirit.

"Is that why you left me without telling me anything!?" She clenched her fist hard and continued to let the tears fall from her cheeks.

"What was I supposed to say…..Kiiiii! Kiii!? Because that sure explains a lot to you." A chuckle soon followed his words to reveal his relaxed demeanor.

"But…you..left me here all alone…" She whispered softly beneath her lips.

A frown reached Loke's lips as he gazed upon his fragile Master. He knew he had hurt her just as much as Gray had, but he had to do it. He wouldn't be standing before her now holding her just like she had held him so many times as a little lion spirit.

"No longer will I leave you alone. I can only apologize to you, my beloved Master, and make it up to you." Delicately, his fingertips traced its way back up towards her long locks of golden hair. He knew how sensitive she was to his touch. The visible chills running up and down her spine were proof enough for him that she welcomed his touch.

"I am here for you, Master. I shall help you to forget the pain and show you what true loyalty is."

"I will scorch away the icy cold pain that that Popsicle prick left you feeling." A possessive and primal look sparked Loke's gaze. His emerald irises locked onto Lucy and a low guttural growl escaped from his lips.

Lucy was hesitant but all she ever desired was this. She wanted to feel needed and protected. Of course, she felt vulnerable being exposed to this predators gaze. But she also felt safe. She couldn't help but melt in Lokes' arms as he firmly wrapped his arms about her curvy body.

It became harder to resist Lokes' urges as Lucy relaxed in his embrace. His baser instincts rose to the surface causing him to unconsciously brush away her golden locks to get a taste of her. His long pink tongue slithered along the rim of her ear before his canines gently nipped at it. Lucy responded with a heavy exhale which caused the animal within him to growl louder. Lucy wasn't resisting him nor did she fear the beast in him. She needed him and wanted him just as bad as he needed her.

Initially, Loke's intention was to comfort Lucy after leaving her alone for so long, but the moment he saw her stand bare before his gaze, the animal had taken over. He had stalked her just like he would his prey. The only thing on his mind now was to mark and claim her before it was too late.

With precise and fluid movement, Loke guided Lucy backwards towards her bedroom. In the process, she had unconsciously placed Loke's key down upon her dresser before plopping down upon her bed.

Loke knew it was only a matter of time. Lucy was being drained of her energy because she had summoned her with all her energy against his will. Luckily for him, he was able to use his own strength and energy to reveal his true form to her.

He couldn't stall any longer if he wanted a taste of his precious Lucy. He wanted her at her strongest to handle the beast within him. Lucy was the only woman who could tame him.

Damn did this woman exude power, beauty and desire, he thought. She looked so elegant as she sat upon her bed with a refined pose. Those petite hands folded upon her lap while her milky, long and slender legs crossed at the ankles. He wanted to spread them as wide as possible. He wanted her to feel vulnerable and exposed beneath his primal gaze, but he needed to resist until she was ready. It was evident that Lucy was delicate and shy when it came to her body. It was hard for him to imagine as to why such a deliciously curvy girl was so self-conscious. Maybe it was her upbringing but soon, he would turn this delicate, prim and proper flower into a roaring lioness.

Reminding himself to take it slow, Loke would gently run his fingertips along her wrist to ease some of her tension. Once she relaxed her muscles, he would take initiative by lacing their fingers together. Her hand fit so perfectly within his that it gave him chills. The closer he got to his beloved Master, the more he craved to intertwine their fates together for all eternity. When it came to his Lucy, every little aspect about her mattered to him. She was the perfect Master and he knew she would be the perfect lover too. He wanted to be her first so she would remember him forever.

It was reassuring that Lucy felt the same way. She seemed so relaxed and engaged in their current activities. A soft pink blush had stained her porcelain pale cheeks while her thighs were trembling in obvious arousal. Loke was hardly touching her and she was responded so erotically. He couldn't imagine what she would be like on her back spread out before him as he feasted upon her. His mind was beginning to get clouded with erotic images that were spurring on a rather stiff hard-on for this woman. He had to sate it now before she passed out from lack of magic.

Without another erotic thought to distract him from his purpose, he would bring his Masters' fingertips up to his mouth. Their hands were still intertwined as he pressed his lips against the tips of her fingers. These fingers which wielded his key so lovingly…so devotedly. He took his time as he explored her flesh with his tongue. Each finger he would hungrily devour with the soft wet length of his tongue.

The taste of her was utterly divine. It was so intoxicating that it felt like he was feasting from the finest wine and sweets. He couldn't get enough of it. Each finger of hers was sucked upon and each time, he would nibble on the tip to give a flare of pain to add to her pleasure. He always made sure each action he performed was pleasurable. Those emerald irises lingered upon his delicate flower to catch moaning in ecstacy. It was thrilling to see her so vulnerable for him. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to get a taste of her womanhood. The very thing that was untouched, sweet and begging for him to fill.

Hell, his brain was causing him to get distracted once again and overload with images of delicious body. He felt caught in a whirlwind of need. *It was so bad that he wanted to release all over her now just from his own thoughts. What the hell was wrong with him!? He needed to pleasure his Master, not himself. There wasn't a lot of time for this either. She was running low on magic and he could feel it affect his own strength.

Lucys' moans of pleasure had managed to snap him back to reality before it was too late. The moment he realized Lucy was now laying upon her bed ready for him; he would take action and crawl on top of her. He couldn't help but crawl over her and trap her beneath his body. The hunger within him had driven him to this point and he wasn't about to stop now. Foreplay would just have to wait for another time. This was his only shot to drive all other males away by marking her as his mate.

Slowly, he would lower his body on top of hers. His hot and heavy breath caressed the nape of her neck while his thick manhood throbbed against her inner thigh. It was too damn obvious that Lucy was a virgin. The way she responded to him from simple caresses was enough to drive any sane man wild. Loke could not hold back any longer. He closed the distance between them and placed his lips upon her neck. His teeth were the first thing to sink in her flesh while his manhood lingered above her.

He couldn't help but tease her just a little bit. He was infamous for being the major tease of Fairy Tail. It was like second nature to him.

He would tease her by rubbing the tip of his throbbing manhood along the valley of her slick entrance. Boy, was she wet, he thought. It was enough to make him physically drool as the slippery, soft flesh grinded against his tip.

In the midst of the teasing pleasure, Lucy had reached up to caress Loke's cheek. It seemed to quell the beast within him. It softened him and made him gentler to the point of wanting nothing more than to kiss her. The beast within him was becoming tame as if bowing to its' Master in submission. Instead of just forcing himself deep inside her that moment; he would begin to kiss her delicately. Her kiss was the sweetest taste of paradise which tempted him to explore further. His tongue slowly delved inside her mouth while his hardened erection pushed a little more firmly into her womanhood.

This was heaven. Nothing else could compare.

Not even the Celestial World.

His Lucy was paradise and he wanted it to last forever.

Finally, he would allow himself to feel the ultimate pleasure. His thick and pulsating manhood pushed deep inside of his Lucy. He could feel the wet flesh cling onto his length so lovingly as it welcomed him within. It felt like he was bathing in the warm heat of the sun right by the ocean. It left his mind feeling fuzzy and causing him to pant.

"Fu..ckk.." He whispered under his breath. How could he hold on any longer to his sanity when his blonde bombshell felt this damn good. It was mind blowing at how tight she was around fit in so snuggly with no room to escape. He could only pump in and out of her time and again.

At first, his thrusts were gentle and slow in pace but due to his wild nature and Lucys' moans; it caused him to quicken his speed. Each time he thrusted, he had to hold onto her thighs and part them wider for his entire length to fit inside. The animal was getting ravenous again as he penetrated Lucy so hungrily. His claws would begin to descend and sink into her flesh leaving indented pink marks behind. The sensations and wet slippery sounds of him entering and exiting her had left him blind with pleasure. The only thing holding him down in reality was listening carefully to his sweet lioness's whimpers. Each sound she made foretold of pleasure and the craving for more.

He wanted to give her more. He wanted every night to be like this one, but he could feel her fade into exhaustion. Even her flesh was becoming paler and he certainly wasn't helping by marking up her soft and sensitive flesh.

One last thrust was all it took for them both the release. It was explosive and earth shattering. Even the sweet sensation of his seed dripping down his length had made him grunt in pleasure. It was a delicious sight to behold when it dripped down between Lucys' thighs. He had filled her with his seed and marked her as his for all eternity. Someday, he would explain to her just what this bond meant between them that he forged.

He had taken his darling Master's virginity. That was a slice of heaven he would never forget.

With a heavy sigh of content, Loke would collapse beside his Master in bed with their legs intertwined. He knew that he didn't have much longer with his beloved Lucy, but he couldn't just leave her alone after releasing within her. That would be a horrid first impression he left Lucy when he was in his Celestial form.

"Loke…." She whispered hesitantly under her breath.

"Yes, my dearest lioness?"

"Isn't it wrong for a human and celestial spirit to….uh…uhm…..forge this deep of a bond?" Lucys' cheeks had flushed. It was hard for her to express such an erotic encounter in such a proper manner.

"….Well, Lucy…That's the least of my concerns right now. I just want you to relax and feel safe. I also want you to know that I shall always be here beside you."

"But…shouldn't we have used….. protection?" Lucy purposely blurted out. It seemed her mind was focused on the consequences more than the pleasure that had just transpired.

Loke simply fell silent for what seemed like minutes.

Lucy could visibly see the twitch in Loke's eyebrow as he stared at her wide-eyed and nervous.

It had only now dawned on Loke just how careless he had been. Not once did it hit him that he should use protection. He had never gone all the way with a woman before. Nor had he heard stories of a Spiritual being mating with a human. What would come of his careless actions?

He certainly couldn't ask the Celestial King. Boy, would Moustache face give his ass a good whipping.

"Uhm…..we should be fine. I mean there haven't been any stories like this happening. So uhm….don't sweat it, pretty lady." He offered her an awkward smile before trying to relax back in bed with her.

"Let's just focus on us for now." He really wanted to know that Lucy had enjoyed the experience and hadn't regretted it.

"Al…right. Thank you, Loke. I needed this…I needed you. And now I don't feel so alone anymore." She whispered under her breath before relaxing within the warmth of his arms.

That's all Loke ever wanted to hear from his sweet lionness. Now, he could enjoy the sweet scent of Lucys'aroma and the way her warm and curvy body fit snuggly against him.

"I'll be here with you until you fall asleep."

He rested his fingertips upon her neck where he had left his mark. It brought him comfort to know that his scent, his mark and his seed had claimed her. Now, the only thing he had to worry about was the punishment he'd face from the Spiritual world.

It couldn't be all that bad, right? I mean compared to being stuck as a little worthless lion spirit, he thought.

Well, regardless of the dangers he faced; he didn't regret any choice he made that night. His heart was now intertwined with hers and she would forever remember him as Loke. Not Leo.


	5. Chapter 5 - Don't Feed the Animals

Fiore had never before felt like the perfect place to live for a celestial being…. until now. Just the intense pain of maintaining physical form in Earthland was rough for most celestial beings, but this certainly didn't affect Loke in the least. His days had been spent guarding his beloved Master while his nights became wrapped up in the sweet scent of his Lucy.

Loke and Lucy had both wandered into a nearby forest for a game of Cat and Mouse. The night seemed so full of life as giggles traveled throughout the trees. The beat of Loke's excited heart would mimic the rapid movements of his steps as he dashed through the trees in search of Lucy. He was on the prowl for his prey which was his delicious Master.

Her sweet giggles were taunting him to move faster and search harder for her. She didn't sound too far off in the distance from him, but his thoughts of lust had clouded his mind causing him to become clumsy in his movements. He began to stumble over tree branches as he desperately searched for the source of his cravings. The only image encompassing his thoughts were that of his beloved Lucy.

This woman was hell on his heart AND all 5 of his senses.

The craving had grown even beyond what he had ever imagined. It was all because she had revealed a beautiful primal side of her that no man had the fortune of glimpsing at except for himself. Damn was he a lucky lion.

Caught up in such thoughts, he had nearly forgotten he was chasing the woman of his dreams. Only the brief glimpse of golden locks had caught his sight which luckily, redirected his mind. The hunt was on and he was not about to let her escape. The art of surprise was all he had to trap such an elusive beauty.

With an agile grace, he scaled the length of a tree before perching himself on top of a thick branch. Finally, he was able to catch sight of her due to his perfect vantage point. With one fluid motion, he would lunge out of the treetops and land right before her. He didn't hesitate to pin her up against the trunk to ensure his victory. He had waited for this moment far too long and secretly, the beast within him was growling with excitement.

"It seems you have been caught, my dear." A deadly smirk reached each side of his lips. That smirk foretold of a vast imagination of erotic passions that would make even the most skilled romance novelists blush.

Once again, she giggled, but she didn't seem to put up a fight. She simply stood before him with her chest lifted up high and those warm chocolaty irises fixated upon him. Her demeanor revealed a playful and defiant attitude about her posture. She meant business and that's exactly what he expected from her. The way she carried herself proved she had an inner strength and determination about her. He knew that Lucy would keep up with the hungry beast inside of him.

It seemed like minutes as they stood before one another staring deep into each other's eyes. It was like they were caught in a deep trance that they couldn't break from. The slightest movement from Lucy would cause Loke to pounce. Luckily for him, Lucy spoke with that temptress voice of hers to distract the beast from being unleashed.

"You win, my sweet lion. What prize do you wish to claim from me?"

Those words seemed to send Loke into a frenzy. His testosterone rose, the tightness in his loins caused him to growl in discomfort and the obvious tension in his muscles were enough to show Lucy exactly what he needed. But instead of telling her what he needed…..He showed her.

With a low pitch growl, he would reach downward to snatch up one of her legs and lift it. This allowed him the room to press his body firmly up against hers while he pinned her leg up against the tree. His free hand would find its way to hers and interlock their fingers. This was all a tactic to pin one hand above her head while keeping the intimate closeness between their bodies. He wanted to make sure every part of his body was firmly against hers. This way, she had no way of escaping even if she admitted defeat.

"What an aggressive little lion. Do I need to pull out my whip to tame you? I can be your sexy Ringmaster."

Loke responded with a sharp growl of excitement. This blonde haired bombshell screamed masochist and that thrilled him. It thrilled him so much that his manhood was standing at attention in a painful position as it smothered against Lucy's abdomen.

"I am sure you'd love to leave marks on my body….. but this time….I need to unleash the beast…" He paused for a moment and began to regret his forwardness. In the attempts to save himself, he would allow his chivalrous personality to shine through.

"Lucy….I need the release, but I don't wish to scare you…"

"Loke, I can handle this. You are not someone I fear. You are the one I love and I will prove to you that I will be the one woman that will handle the beast inside of you."

Those words began to settle into Loke's heart and give him hope. She truly was an incredible lover just like she was an incredible Celestial Summoner. He no longer had to hold back. He could let go of the pretty boy attitude and gentlemanly appearance. He was a beast and now, Lucy would be able to see the deepest darkest depths of his heart that he hid for so long.

With a ravenous roar, he would dig his claws into the hard wooden surface of the tree. He didn't want to hurt her, but he had to show her just what she was getting herself into.

His mouth would capture her lips into a frenzied kiss. Their tongues intertwined and once in a while, he would bite down upon her lower lip. The sweet taste of her was intoxicating and he was drowning in the pleasure. Her soft little moans were only adding to his hunger as they kissed.

Unconsciously, as they kissed, Loke would let out a guttural growl. He continued to press his body more firmly up against hers refusing to let any space or breath of air between them. This was HIS woman. HIS Master. His lifemate. He would roar it out to the world time and again to remind everyone that she was HIS!

As those words circled in his mind time and again, he would lower his mouth so that it met the bare flesh of her neck. Slowly, his canines elongated before gently piercing into Lucy's soft and pale flesh. The moment he latched onto her neck, he would begin to grind his erection against her inner thighs. This was a form of courting in the mind of a beast. It was the way to show her that he would dominate her, protect her and show her the ultimate pleasure. He would take it slow this time, but he was going to give the beast more freedom..

Loke felt the need to release Lucy's hand in order to explore her body a bit more. His fingertips needed to caress the landscape of her paradise. Every inch of her creamy soft skin called to him. He wanted to eat her up but instead, he resorted to loving touches of her flesh with his fingertips. Once his fingertips skimmed over the rim of her top, he could feel her tense up. Her voluptuous breasts called out to him. They ached to be touched by his rough hands.

With a slight tug, he pulled down the top of her shirt allowing her breasts to be released from their confinement. He secretly thanked Lucy for not wearing a bra that day because he was far too anxious to spend time stripping off more clothing. Now, he was able to firmly grope at the precious mounds of flesh that was Lucy's best asset.

"So hungry…." He hissed to himself.

The beast within was growing more and more impatient. His baser instinct was screaming out to simply claim her right at that moment. It was the natural need of the lion, but he was a man. A man that loved Lucy with all his soul. His main goal was to sate her needs before his own. That part of him he would not let go of because Lucy deserved a man; not a beast.

"Give the lion a taste." He would purr against the flesh of her neck.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that you're not supposed to feed animals that are caged? They are deadly because they want more than they should have." A smirk played across Lucy's soft pink lips before acknowledging his desires.

With a coy wave of her finger, she would give Loke permission to taste her paradise. Slowly, he would slide his body downward against hers until he was kneeling right before her torso. He had still maintained his hold on her thigh making sure it was propped up high enough to expose her decadent and wet womanhood. With a tight squeeze of her thigh, he would lean in closer to drown himself in her sweet aroma. It was unique and enticing; something that only his Lucy would be. With another guttural growl of satisfaction, he would lean in so that his tongue was able to slide gradually between the valley of her thighs.

Heat pooled down between Lokes' thighs as his erection stood at attention. He could feel himself straining to hold back as he lapped at the honeydew-like droplets between Lucy's lips. It was like catnip to him. The mixture of her scent and the sweet taste had caused stars to burst before his eyes while his manhood pulsated like it was ready to explode.

"Fuck…you're the sweetest and rarest delicacy I have ever tasted, my lioness. I fear I will need rehab for this mind-blowing addiction." It was evident that Loke was satisfied by the way he panted like an animal in heat.

He wanted to bury his mouth against her candied lips. He couldn't help but continue to push his tongue further between the folds of her entrance. He would wriggle it and let it penetrate deeper into the passageway that throbbed for him. It was another reminder that Lucy wanted him just as bad. It would give him a sense of pride that she was pleased and moaned only for him now.

Her moans began to sound labored as she tossed her head about in pleasure. It looked like she was lost in the pleasure. That's what Loke had craved for as he probed her again and again with his thick and wet tongue. He wanted her to let go of all her inhibitions. Her screams needed to echo throughout the night in the midst of the forest as he claimed her.

For a brief moment, he would break the pleasure of probing her with his tongue just so he could catch glimpses of her beautiful features contorting in ecstasy. It was like watching an erotic movie that he was actually a part of. The surroundings were serene as the moon beamed down through the thick canopy leaves to strike their pale flesh. It was like a dream but what they were feeling was surely reality. The moment was perfect.

At this point, Loke was having difficulties holding onto his own sanity as he gazed upon his golden haired maiden. He needed to claim her, but she seemed to squirm about in protest so she could play some more. He simply gazed upon her features as she lowered herself down to her knees so that they were face to face. Immediately, he felt her yank down his pants and boxers to reveal his thick and throbbing hard-on. His muscles tensed as she wrapped her fingertips around his length and squeezed roughly. He grunted under his breath but continued to gaze upon her features as she stroked him.

She wanted to please him more than anything. He certainly didn't need her to sate his own erotic needs, but he was completely thankful for what she was doing to him. Each time she tugged upon his thick manhood, it seemed to stiffen a little harder and grow a little longer. It was like she had the gift of making him larger; as well as, hotter for her.

A breath would catch in his throat as he felt himself inch closer towards release. This was the only time to shift power and find the ultimate release. With one tremendous growl, he would snatch her shoulders and shove her back onto a soft pile of grass beside the tree trunk. For a moment, he gazed upon her precious features that captured his heart. Once he was sated just gazing upon her, he would flip her onto all fours.

"I will show you the power of the beast you have unleashed ….Just don't complain when I make you so sore from pleasure that you don't leave my bedside."

"Loke….I don't know what crazy woman would want to leave YOUR bed. "

With one fluid motion, he would force the short length of her skirt upward to reveal her heart shaped bottom. Hell yes, she wasn't wearing panties either! She must have been trembling in need with how ready she was for him.

Impatiently, he would grab her curvy hips and force them back against his torso. The sweet relief of him filling his little lioness had helped him calm the raging beast within. His claws were firmly locked onto the flesh of her hips as he penetrated her deep and roughly. It felt like he could breathe a little easier as he let go of the leash on the beast. Now, he could simply enjoy the feeling of filling the tight flesh of his Master while she screamed to the moon in pleasure.

Her breasts would bounce wildly with each thrust as he pushed the tip of his length deeper and deeper. It was difficult for him to force in his entire length when in his animalistic state of lust. His erection had a bad habit of growing larger without any restraint from his human mind. Her soft and wet entrance would only allow him to slide in gently to get in deeper which forced him to slow his rapid pace.

The sweet sound of wet flesh colliding would echo throughout the forest stirring up most of the nocturnal animals that lingered nearby. Neither one of them seemed to care as their moans, growls and screams grew louder with each leisurely thrust.

They were both on cloud nine as they panted heavily and collided together. As they reached the brink of maddening pleasure, they would both release almost simultaneously. The sweet and sticky sensation of their pleasure would trickle down between their thighs before hitting the forest floor.

Lucy was panting heavily as she came down from her high. Loke, on the other hand, was reeling the beast back within so that he could comfort his lioness as they relaxed upon the soft earth.

Silently, they lie there stark naked and gazing up at the moon peeking through the canopy treetops. It was a gorgeous and clear night so full of wonderful memories now. Nobody could take away their happiness at that moment.

Nobody except the Celestial King.

There he stood after a blinding light erupted throughout the entire forest. He was floating above the lovers like a God. His judgmental eyes never leaving the sight of the two who were beginning to portray Adam and Eve at this point.

A low grumble erupted from beneath his enormous moustache before he spoke.

"Gate of the Lion…Leo." The Celestial King's voice boomed throughout the night sky and forest.

"Did you know that you have committed the ultimate crime against the Celestial world?" Silently, he would fold his arms over his Santa-like chest as he stared down at the two intensely.

Loke's reaction had been far better than Lucys. A blood curdling scream erupted from her throat as she pressed her naked body firmly up against Lokes. He was the only available source of comfort to keep from the Kings prying eyes. Instinctively, he protected her by wrapping his arms around her body to hide each and every curve.

It wasn't like Loke to raise his voice let alone growl in defiance at the Celestial King but at this point, he disturbed the peace of a very sensual….and PERSONAL night the two had had.

"You have really shitty timing, Moustache Face." Loke growled once again.

"Come back some other time to lecture me on what's right and wrong."

A flare of anger erupted in the Celestial King's features as he hovered before them. He was not amused by Loke's reaction nor did he like gazing upon the two tangled up; flesh on flesh.

"My friend…you have committed a grave sin against the LAWS of the Celestial world. I was forgiving the first time around because of your loyalty as a Celestial Spirit but this time, I cannot overlook it. You have made your choice and for this I shall punish you."

Another dreadfully long pause lingered between them before the King spoke again.

"You are hereby stripped of your Celestial title as Leo the Lion. You will no longer be allowed back into the mortal world and therefore, will stay confined in the Celestial world until I find a replacement for you."

Just as Loke and Lucy were about to protest; the Celestial King would reach out and shoot a beam of light at Lucy's Golden Leo key. The key would vanish into thin air causing Loke to slowly fade back into the Celestial realm.

The last thing Loke could do was attempt to embrace his beloved Master and whisper. "I am so sorry, Lucy…I will fight to return to your side."

Soon, both Loke and the King were gone but not before the King offered one last warning.

"Your punishment….this time… is losing the Golden Key of Leo. Next time, the punishment will not be so light, Miss Heartfilia."

Alone was the only word that came to mind as Lucy sat beneath the gloomy forest canopy without any clothes on. She was officially alone…..And Loke was not going to come back.

What the hell had she done to deserve such a fate? Was it because she fell in love with a Celestial Spirit or maybe because she had bedded one. The Celestial King took away everything she ever loved and left her with no answers as to why. At this point, all she could do was throw herself up against the same tree she had created so many memories upon and cry. Her tears of agony were causing her to choke in pain as she embraced the tree so firmly.

Being alone was the one thing Lucy had feared when falling in love.

Now, her nightmare was reality.


End file.
